True to Shadowhunters
by Yudith88
Summary: Clay knows she is a shadowhunter, she's lived in Las Angels her whole life. But after a forsaken attack her, her brother, and their friends get send to New York untill the Clave finds out what happened. Will Clay want to go home after everything is done or will Cocky Shadowhunter change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY FOR THE MORTAL INS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**I DO NOT OWN TMI. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

JACE POV

We found out there was going to be a demond at a club called Pandemonium, hey we could use come entertainment. Isabelle had her wipe, Alek his blades, and me; I also had blades. We made our to the storage room that Isabelle lead the demond to.

"He's all your boys" she said once we reached her

"Are there anymore with you?" I asked as I got closer to it

"Any more what?" it asked

"Come on, you know what I am" I said smiling

"Shadowhunter" it said, i smirked when I heard him

"Got you" I said

"Now you still havent told me are there anymore of your kind with you" I told him

"I dont know what your talking about" it said

"He means other demons, you do know what a a demon is?" Alek asked

"Demons, religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-" I started to tell it

"That's enough, Jace," Isabelle said

"Isabelle's right," Alek told me

"Nobody her needs a lesson in semantics or demonology." he said, they were killing my fun.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," I said

"Do you think I talk too much?" I asked it

"I think you do" a voice said from behind us, we all turned around turned around to find a girl standing there. She was beautiful. Red hair, green eyes, slim body, and a smile that lights up the room.

"Who are you?" Alek asked

"My name isn't important, I just came to take care of the infestation but I guess you guys beat me to it" she said before turning around and walking away

"Wait!" I said, she stopped and turned her head to let me know that she was listening

"What's you name?" I asked, I want to know her name.

"People call me Red" she said and walked out of the room. I stayed looking after her, I needed to know her. She's a Shadowhunter, I can ask Hodge when I get back to the Institute.

"Jace, let's get this over with" Isabelle said, I had got so lost in my thoughts about Red that I forgot what I was suppose to do.

"Yeah" I said

Once we were done with our job we left, I went straight to my room to wash up and change.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in" I said, Alek walked in

"Hodge needs to see us" he told me

"Ok, I'll meet you in the library" I said, he nodded and walked back out

"Hey Hodge you need to talk to us" I said walking in with Isabelle and Alek right behind me

"Yes, sit please" he said, we walked to the couch and sat down.

"Kids, we will be having some vistors starting tomorrow. They are coming from the Institute in Las Angels. The lady in charge with her two kids and a few others, they will be here for a few months. The forsaken attacked and the Clave is looking into it, since we have space they will be here. Be nice, dont fight, and Jace leave the girls alone" he told us

"Leave them alone? Please no one can stand being away from me" I said with a smile

"Ok hot shot" he said

"Thats it?" Alek asked

"Yeah that's it, anything you want to tell me?" Hodge asked

"Nope" we all said together and walked out

"Jace, we need to talk" Alek said with Isabelle next him nodding her head

"Fine, talk" I told them

"Ever since you saw that girl, your acting strange" Alek said

"We just saw her a few hours away, you guys are acting stupid. I'l see you ok, i want to go to bed" I said before heading to my room. I couldnt stop thinking about Red, but what was her real name? No matter what I did i couldnt get her out of my mind, her face or the fact that she didnt even try to seduce me.

CLARY POV

My mom told us that we had to go to New York for the fact that the Clave was going to check in on the situation that had happened a few days ago. We got a nasty attack from a few forsaken, nothing to be over dramatic about but since it was on the Institute grounds they need to get involved.

"You guys are going to head first and I will meet you there tomorrow" my mom said

"Why dont they go and I'll go with you tomorrow" I told her

"Clary, please just go with them. The car is outside already and I would feel better if you were there already" she said

"Fine mother" I said rolling my eyes and walking to the door with the others

"Jon, watch your sister" she told my brothers

"Alrighgt mom but you know watching her is a full time job and not an easy one at that" he told her looking at me

"That's because your old" I said smiling at him

"Nerd" he said

"Just because I am smarter then you and faster and better looking and greater over all doesnt mean you have to call me names" I told him, the others laughed

"God Clary I hope that one day you meet some one just as cooky as you if not more" he told me.

"Mom, who are we going to stay with?" I asked her

"The Lightwood kids and Hodge, he's the tutor for the kids" she told us

"Ok" I said before walking away

"Clay, please be nice" she told me

"Mom, I am always nice" I said smiling at her

"Clary I dont want to hear that you went hunting on your own or that you got into an trouble what so ever. I will be there as soon as the Clave has arrived" she said

"Alright mother" I said giving her a hug and walking back to the car

There is 4 of us going to New York Johnathan, who's my brother and two of our friends Sebastian and Mike. Jon had the light blond hair, so blond it looked white. He was tall, builded, more like a baseball player body like the other boys as well. He always had a intense look about him, girls would fall at his feet and i laughed because he never paid any attention to them. He would say ' I need someone that can challenge me'. That's hard to find, no one has ever challenged him or me. We are the best hunters of our age, I need some one that will fight with me not for me. Sebastian has the black hair and dark eyes same body type as Jon and Mike well he was the cute baby boy of the group. Baby face, nice body not as tall but taller them me. Me, I 'm just regular. I dont like dressing up but i got my style, you would always see me in a basic t-shirt, jeans and my combat boots. To go hunting I loving wearing my gear.

Once we got there is was late, everyone head to the rooms that Hodge had taken us to.

"There is no one here?" I asked

"No the kids are out at a club where they found out where a demon was going to be" Hodge said

"Really? Do you know what club?" I asked

"Something with a P, I really dont know" he said

"Clay dont think about it" Jon said

"I'm not, I was just asking" I said

"Ok" he answered and walked into the room that was going to be him

"Your room is here Clary" Hodge pointed to a room down the hall from the boys

"Thank you" I said before walking, I set my things down and pulled out my laptop. I started to look for the clubs with a name that started with P. It wasnt hard there was only 3, i wrote them down with their address and got changed. _Jon will kill me_, I thought but i wanted some action to. First one on the list Pandemonium, it wasnt far either.

Once I got there I could smell it already, ashes and death. _Storage closet, probably has some one there with them already_. I though as I opened the door and went in, I found two boys and a girl. Along with the demon tied to a colum, this should be interesting. I got a view of the girl; long black hair, blue eyes, pretty. One of the boys looked just like her but the other did not. He had golden color hair and from the side a nice body and face to go with it.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," he said

"Do you think I talk too much?" he asked it

"I think you do" I said stepping out of the shadows

"Who are you?" the boy with black hair asked, I'm guessing his name is Alek

"My name isn't important, I just came to take care of the infestation but I guess you guys beat me to it" I told them before walking away

"Wait!" the golden boy said, I turned me head so that he could tell I was listening

"What's you name?" he asked, _What's your name?_ I wanted to asked

"People call me Red" I said and walked out. Once i got to the Insitute Jon was sitting out side

"I told you dont and you didnt listen" he said once he saw me

"I know but I could resist" I said

"I wont tell mom, just promise me that it wont happen again" he said

"It wont happen again" I told him

"Good tomorrow we are training early so be ready by 6am" he said before walking in

"Great, hell begins" I said while walking behind him.

"Clary! Wake up" Mike said from behind the door

"How about NO!" I told him

"Wake up, we have training and if i get there with out Jon will kill me" he said

"Fine! Give me two minutes" I told him. I got up and grabbed the first thing I found some blue washed jeans, a black cami, and my combat boots. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail after i brushed my teeth.

"Clary! You ready?" Mike yells

"Yeah I am" I said stepping out of my room with a bottle of water

"Let's go" he said, now I know that I am bond to see the people from the club. I mean come on Hodge told me where they were going. I could also tell that I made a very nice and big impressing with the golden kid, which to me is always good.

We walked into the training room and out of the side of my eye I can see the three people sitting down.

"Yo Red come on so I can kick you butt" Sebastian says, right then and there all three heads pop up and look at me. _Way to go Seb_, now that is a entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSS THAT I HAD, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER ERROS. THERE IS ONE PERSON OR WELL GUEST THAT I WANT TO TALK DIRECTLY TO. HE OR SHE WRONT 3 THINGS THAT I MESSED UP ON AND I WANT TO PIN POINT SOMETHING BACK.**

**FIRST BEFORE YOUR CORRECT SOME ONES GRAMMER CHECK YOURS. ITS TYPO'S NOT TYPOS, NOT TO BE RUDE**

**1. I DID MESS UP ITS LOS ANGELES NOT LAS ANGELES**

**2. I DONT LIKE ALEC WITH A 'C' I LIKE IT WITH A 'K' LIKE MY SON HAS IT. ALEK**

**3. I DONT LIKE PERIODS, SOME TIMES I'LL DO IT OTHER TIMES I WONT. I DONT LIKE THATS A BIG DEAL.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MOUTH WATERING CHAPTERS COMING UP**

* * *

JACE POV

_Oh my God it's her,_ that was all I could think about

"Red, get over here so we can show these losers how its done" one of the guys said, he had dark hair and he was tall. Who are these guy's to her?

"Coming Seb, give me a minute" she said but she still hadn't looked our way

"Jace, isn't she the girl from the club?" Alek asked me

"Yeah she is" I said still looking at her

"Why are you looking at her like that?" he asked

"Nothing man, I just thought I was never going to see her again. That's all, why?" I said trying to play it off

"Nothing forget it" he told me

I was still looking at her, she walked to the other two guys and they started laughing. I looked at Isabelle for a moment, I know her and she can't stand some one taking attention away from her and these guy's were hanging on her every word

"Relax Izzy, green isn't your best color" I told her

"Shut up Jace, I always get what I want

"Really? I don't think so this time" I said

"Watch me" she answered before walking over to them, after about two minutes she was back and with a bad look on her face.

"What did they say?" I asked

"That they were training and could not be bothered right now, that if I could please give them their space" she said looking like a kid that got her toy taken away.

"I don't like her" she said, more to her self. I turned and looked at her before smiling and nodding muy head, I turned back to the four people training.

Thay started training two against two, these people can move. I mean Isabelle, Alek, and I are the best here in New York but they make us look like nobodies. One guy was running and jumping, the other was throwing blades with out looking at where he was throwing them, the blond one was the best out of the guys. He was jumping, landing, running, punching, kicking, and handeling blades. The girl was amazing, I never thought a girl could move like that. She went at it with the blond guy, everything he did she blocked. She was on point with all of her stuff, he could block he as well but not as good. She took him down easy, he steped aside and she went for the next guy. The dark haired guy went to throw a round house kick and she jumped in the air doing a back flip, she landed right on top of the table that was in front of us.

"Sorry" she said and jumped up again, landing this time a few feet near the blond guy.

"She is good" I said

"They all are" Alek said

"I need for them to train with me, I want to be as fast as them" I said, I just wanted more time with her.

CLARY POV

Before training the girl came to talk to us but Seb waved her off, I felt bad but it was true we didnt know how they trained and we needed our space. My mom has pride her self in saying that she has trained the best and that is how it will be. My mind kept going back to the golden kid but I could not get distracted from training. Jon almost got me a few times but I was able to sense he's closeness and block it. There is something that you need to know about my brother and I, we have 'unique abilities' like my mom says. I can sense when something is near me and know what or who it is with out turning around. Jon can pin point where you are but touching something of you and if he knows you good enough them he can do it by only thinking about you but that only works with me. We finished training and went to get our waters.

"Good training, we havent lost our edge" Mike said

"We never lose our edge Mike, no matter what" Seb told him

"Damn we are gods" Mike said laughing

"Hey don't joke about god" I told him

"Sorry, we are that amazing" he corrected

"Thank you" I said smiling at him

"Ok so what are we eatting becasue I am hungry as hell" I told them, they started laughing at me

"It's not funny, I mean it" I said smiling

"We can take you some where to eat, it's really good" a voice said behind me, i turned around and found the golden boy looking at me

"So you guys are the Lightwoods" Jon said

"Well they are but I'm not" the golden kid said

"So them who are you?" Seb asked

"Jace Wayland" he answered

"Oh Michael's kid, we knew your dad. He was a good man" Jon told him

"Not how I remembered him but thanks" Jace said, I noticed something in his eyes but before I could pin point what it was, it was gone.

"So how about that food" Mike said

"Yeah but how about you tell us who you are" the girl said

"And your name?" Jon asked

"Isabelle and I'm Alek Lightwood" Alek said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike Pangborn" Mike said

"I'm Sebastian Morganstern" Seb told them

"My name is Jonathan and this is my sister Clarissa, we are Jocelyn Fairchild's kids" Jon said

"Don't call me that Clary or Red is fine" I told them, I hate it when people use my full name.

"Cool, let's go" Jace said smiling at me

We all started to head out of the Institutie and down the street, we didnt know where we were going but we didn't care as long as it was food. After a few minutes of walking we reached a place called Taki's. _God, let them have good food here_, I thought.

"So what can I get you to drink?" our waitress asked, I looked up and smiled

"Dr. Pepper, Coke, Ice tea, and water" I told her while pointing at every one. Jace order a coke, Alek some water and Isabelle an ice tea.

"So how long are you guys going to be here?" Isabelle asked

"Not sure yet" Jon told her, she smiled and flicked her hair back. _Really? Like Really?_ This girl was trying to flirt with my brother, he know's how to have fun but if he don't like you girl you aint getting past a friendly conversation. Jon looked at me and saw me smiling.

"You ok Red?" he asked

"Yeah I just noticed something and thought it was funny" I said while looking away

"So Clary, nice of you to tell me your name" Jace said with a smirk

"Nice of you to show interest in finding it out" I told him

"You said it was Red" he told me

"No I said you could call me Red and that was not a lie" I told him

"Wait you guys met before?" Seb asked

"Yeah last night, she was there when we were about to kill a demon" Alek said looking at me

"Clary! Jon did you?" Seb didn't finish the question

"Dude, he knew" Mike said

"Get over it" I told them

"She was fine, they had it under control" Jon told them

"So back to our conversation" I said turing back to Jace

"Nice of you to show interest in out conversation" he told me smirking

"Look here pretty boy, I rather talk to a light pole then you but since it wont talk back and I would be bored I will settle for you" I told him

"You see I told you she think's I'm hot" he said

"Not as hot as me" I answered with a smirk

"Look short stuff I dont know how things were where you came from, but here I'm the cooky one" he told me, I started laughing and looked at Jon

"Amazing, Look Jace she's a cooky person and I think you two crashing heads will be very amusing" Jon said smiling

"Time for Red to get bet, I put my money on Jace" Mike said

"Oh no, this girl can hang I put my money on Red" Seb told them

"I'll be the judge that way it's even" Jon told us, I was smiling. This kid thought he could take me on then bring it. _Jace Wayland it is on_

"I go for Jace" Alek said

"I'm on Clary side" Isabelle said, something about what she said made it seem like she did it so she wasnt left out.

"2 to 2, let see who wins" Jon said

"But how are we going to know?" I asked

"Ok, you both say your hot. Here comes a guy and a girl, first one the get the other to buy them coffee wins" Jon said

"Piece of cake" I said standing

"No one can say no to this" Jace said looking at me. I had to admit the kid is good looking but my mom has always told me that a guy is a distraction. I mean I have dated before but they were just dates nothing really into the relationship thing. But when I look at his eyes I want to go there my body and soul calls to go there, I never had this feeling before and it was scaring me.

"Have fun kids" Jon said once the ding of the door sounded

I looked up and saw a guy walked in, he was about in his late 20's but he was nice looking nothing nasty. _I can work with this_. I got up and made my way to the bar, good luck the guy sat about 2 chairs away.

"Miss anything for you?" the lady behind the car asked

"Water please" I said and then looked to the side, the guys was looking at me

"Hi good morning" I said with a smile

"Morning, let me ask you miss. Why are you here by your self?" he asked

"Well I was suppose to meet some friends but I guess they slept in" I said

"Well then I guess its just my luck, a pretty girl like you needs attention" he siad sliding to the chair next to me, I smiled because I knew that I was making him come to me. I looked to the side and saw Jace talking to the girl and she was laughing. I got the biggest urge to go over there an bash her head into the counter. He turned to look at me and winked, I smiled and turned back to the guy.

"Yes I do" I said "But I guess sleep was more interesting for them"

"Then I guess you have to have a cup of coffee with me" he said

"I guess I do" I told him

"Miss please get this young lady a cup of coffee" he told the lady

"Right away" he answered, a few minutes later the lady gave me the coffee

"Thank you" I said getting up

"Where are you going?" he asked

"My friends just walked in" I said while heading to the table, everyone was laughing. I sat next to Jon when Jace came over.

"So how did it go?" I asked

"She doenst like coffee but she wanted a date" he said smirking at me

"Sorry bet was coffee" I told him, pushing my cup towards him

"When?" he asked

"5 minute's ago" I told him

JACE POV

This girl is good and she knows it. After we all ate, we went back to the Institute. I went to the training room, Alek and Isabelle went to their room. The guys went to the library to get some information on something and Clary went to the wepons room. When I was in the traning room something got my attention, I walked over to were they had their bags when they were training. A bottle, I picked it up and saw that it was Clary's water bottle. I should get this to her.

"Jace" Alek called from the door

"Yeah" I said

"Isabelle wanted to know if we were going to the party that Warlock is throwing" he said

"No I think I'll stay here" I said

"What do you have there?" he asking walking to me

"Clary's bottle, I'm going to take it to her" I said walking out

"What is it about this girl?" he asked

"She's different" I told him

"Yeah well becareful she might get us killed" he told him

"Old lady" I told him, sometimes Alek can act like such an old lady. I got to the wepons room and found her looking at the stele.

"Nice right" I said when I walked in

"Yeah" she answered not looking up

"I found this is the training room, thought you might want it back" I said handing her the bottle

"Thanks" she said still not looking up at me

"Clary, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. I mean I know I'm hot and everything a girl wants in a man but that doenst mean things need to be tense between us" I said

"Us? Tense? I dont know what your talking about. Jace, we are friends. I mess with my friends its normal, its me. Sorry if you took it some other way but that's just how I am" she said looking at me. I cant believe this, she is the first girl that doesnt try to get my attention or flirt with me or anything. Is something wrong with me? There cant be I'm perfect.

"Yeah friends, so how about we all go out for dinner tonight" I said, I cant show this girl her words hurt me. They hurt me? No they didnt this is just some girl that will be leaving in a few weeks and that's it. But to tell you the truth the thought about her leaving hurt me more then anything, something is wrong with me. No little girl has ever had this effect on me before, I need to get my self in check fast.

"That's cool" she said smiling

"Ok, I'll tell Izzy and Alek. Dinner tonight at Taki's, say 7pm" I told her

"I'll tell the boys, see you" she said before walking out. When she got the to door she turned and smiled at me then walked out. This girl is going to be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY I DONT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS.**

* * *

CLARY POV

I went to talk to Jon about going out to eat with the Lightwoods.

"Hey Jon" I said entering her room

"Red, I could have been naked you know. Knock next time" he told me walking out of his bathroom

"Please if there is something there I haven't seen before I'll let you know" I said sitting on his bed

"That was just wrong, what do you want?" he asked me

"Well I just talked to Jace and we are going out to eat tonight. All of us together" I said so he wouldn't get the wrong idea

"Oh sorry about that" he said

"Sorry about what?" I asked

"Well you like him" he told me

"Me? Like him? Dude are you serious? I mean come on the kid is hot but nothing more than that" I said

"That's not what it looks like when you look at him and believer buttercup I'm not the only one that noticed, Mike and Seb have noticed to" he said

"Well you guys are seeing things because there is nothing there, like I said he's hot nothing more. You know me, no emotional attachment of any kind." I said getting up

"Alright so what time we going to eat?" he asked

"7pm" I told him

"Fine I'll tell the guys" he told me

"Good" I said and walked out

I went to my room; there was still some time before I had to get ready to go to dinner so I called my mom

"Hey Clary I can't talk right now but is everything ok?" she said once she answered

"Yeah mom everything is fine but why aren't you here yet?" I asked

"About that let your brother know I won't be going over there. The Clave wants me to stay here while the investigation is going. So you guys are going to be there 3 months and if not longer I'll let you know" she said

"3 months? Mom really?" I said but it came out like a question

"Sorry baby I have to go, Love you and take care of each other" she said and hung up

"Love you too" I said to a dead end

"Great, Ahhh! Let me get ready" I said to my self

I went to shower before going to get my clothes I already knew what I was going to wear. I put on high waited black shorts with a gold belt, a white chiffon shirt (I left the last few buttons undone so that I could tie it into a bow and make it look shorter), short black high heel boots, my hair into a high pony tail, some light make up and gold accessories. I knew I was over dressed but I looked hot and that is what mattered.

"Clary let's go!" Seb yelled while passing by my room

"Coming!" I yelled. I walked past the weapons room on my way to the door. I got a few things and then met up with the guys.

"Finally!" Jon said

"Nice shirts boys" I said looking at them; they were wearing black jeans and dressy button down shirts.

"The Lightwoods are waiting outside" Mike said

"Then let's go" I said

JACE POV

"How long are they going to take?" Alek asked getting annoyed

"Come on your use to waiting for Isabelle" I said smiling

"Yeah but she's done already and I'm hungry" he said

"Sorry my sister knows how to make people wait" Jon said while stepping out, right behind him was Mike and Sebastian. Where was Clary? I thought right there I saw her, she looked beautiful.

"Wow" I said really low and then looked around to make sure no one heard me but Isabelle was smiling at me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Clary said

"Not a problem let's head out" I said walking in front of her acting as if nothing was effecting me but just knowing that she was behind me and looking like an angel made me want to turn around and kiss her with everything in me. Isabelle was walking next to me and she just looked at me smiling.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, we can talk about it later" she said walking ahead of me and entering Taki's. We took our seats and the waitress took out drink order.

"Jace!" someone yelled, I turned to find Aline. She was an old friend of the family.

"Be right back" I said, through the corner of my eye I saw Clary following me with her eyes.

"Hey" I said, she smiled and gave me a hug

"How are you?" Aline asked

"Good out with some friends" I said

"I see who are the good looking guys?" she asked

"Well you know me" I said

"Jace, I was talking about those" she said pointing to the table

"Oh that's Jon, Mike and Sebastian. They are from the institute in Los Angeles, they are going to be staying with out for a while" I told her

"Oh the Fairchild but isn't there two" she said

"Yeah Jon and his sister Clary" I said

"Wow, I have heard a lot about them but never thought I would actually meet them. They are the best and youngest Shadowhunters the Clave has seen, they have like these special abilities or something like that. Introduce me, please" she said

"Ok, let's go" I said walking to the table

"Hey guys this is Aline. Aline this is Jon, Clary, Mike and Sebastian. You already know Isabelle and Alek" I said

"Hi nice to meet you" she said

"Hi" Jon said with a smile

"Jace, I hope to see you again. It's been like forever since the last time we hung out and I miss you" she said winking at me.

"See you soon Aline" I said and sat down next to Isabellle, I looked over to Clary and I thought I saw for a moment jealousy in her eyes but it was gone too fast for me to really pin point what it is.

CLARY POV

While Jace was gone talking to that girl, Isabelle and Alek asked us a few questions about our life in Los Angeles. When I saw Jace come back with that girl, I wanted to die. Who the hell did she think she was? Flirting all over my Jace? What Clary back up, your Jace? He's not yours. Ok this guys is going to drive me up a wall, I'm talking to myself. She said bye to Jace and gave him a wink, that's it I'm going to rip her to pieces. No you need to control yourself, this is just one guy. I looked over at Jace and something in me clicked, I have feelings for him. Strong feelings and if I don't keep myself in check and away from him something might happened. I have never let anyone close to me or let my walls down; I'm not going to start now with some Shadowhunter player boy. The whole time Jon was looking at me, I just hope that he didn't notice my momentary change because I will not hear the end of it.

"Clary you're done?" Mike asked

"Yeah, yeah I am" I said

"Good we are going to pay" he said

"Ok, how much do I have to give?" I asked

"Nothing it was my treat" Jace said

"Thank but we don't mind paying" Jon said

"It's ok, I invited" Jace said handing the waitress the check back

"Keep the change" he told her, she nodded and walked away

"Let's get going" Isabelle said

We made our way back to the institute in silence, hardly anyone said anything. Jon was walking next to me and I could tell that he wanted to talk about something; I just hope that it has nothing to do with Jace. I made my choice and I am going to keep my distance from him so that I can figure out first what this feeling is.

"Hey Clary can I talk to you for a moment?" Jon asked, I looked up at him and noticed we were at the institute already.

"Sure" I said, we walked to the side of the institute. There was a table a few feet away from the window in the kitchen.

"So brother of mine what do you want to talk about?" I asked him once we sat down

"Clary I saw what happened at Taki's" he said, I looked at him with wide eyes but changed my face fast before he noticed. He was looking at the floor.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said, he looked up at me and smiled

"Clary when Jace came over with Aline, if there was a color to describe what you looked like I would have to pick green" he said

"I was not" I told him

"Clary we had this conversation before" he said

"And I told you before you are crazy I don't feel anything for Jace" I said

"That's not what it looked like tonight, you like him and not just 'hey your cute' like it's a 'I really really like you'" he said

"You're talking crazy" I said looking to the side

"Clary let me tell you something. I know that you like him a lot and you just don't want to admit to anyone or yourself. But I hope you can get over that soon because if you leave this feel bottled up it might hurt more than if you ride with it" he said

"Jon even if I felt anything for him, he's a player" I said

"Clary you might get hurt and believe me I don't want that for you but it's better to get hurt and learn that to live wondering 'What if'. He might be a player but maybe you're the girl he's been waiting for to help him change. I have seen how he looks at you and it isn't an 'I want that ass tonight, so I can dump tomorrow' no he looks at you with true interest. I think you should give him a chance, if it doesn't work then for at least you tried. But don't take yourself out of the game before you even got the chance to play" he told him

"But Jon" he cut me off

"I know you're scared for what happened between mom and dad but Clary that won't happen to you trust me. I promise you here that I will be there through the good and the bad no matter what" he said

"Promise?" I asked

"Yeah, give Jace a shot. You never know he might be the one" he told me smiling

"Sure at the age of 16 I'm going to find the one" I told him laughing

"You never know" he said getting up

"Let's get to bed" I said

"Night Clary sweet dreams and think about what I said" he told him

"Night Jon, I will" I said while heading up to my room. Tonight was going to be a long night and I had a lot to think about. Should I give this feeling that I have for Jace a chance?


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 4, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.. READ AND REVIEW.. I DONT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT**

* * *

JACE POV

Once I was in my room I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Aline was a good friend of the family, we hung out but she wasn't interested in guys at all. She liked for people to think that she did but she liked girls in a way. Aline and I became good friends because I was able to figure out her secret and I kept it. I knew that I can talk to her about anything but I still wasn't sure if I can talk to her about Clary and how I felt about her.

"Hey Jace" Alek said from the door

"Yeah" I answered

"Can we talk for a moment?" he asked

"Sure" I said sitting on my bed, he walked over and sat down

"I wanted to talk about Clary and how you have been" he said

"I don't please just leave me alone; I don't want to talk about her at all. I already told you that there is nothing going on with her at all" I said

"Fine Jace" he said and walked out.

I went to sleep thinking about Clary and everything that I have started to feel for her. My dreams were filled with her red hair, green eyes, nice body, and the way she moves when training. I have never seen anyone move like her and she doesn't fall all over me like the other girls, I find that interesting she challenges me. The next morning after getting ready I went straight to the kitchen to eat something before heading for training, as I was passing by I heard something coming from the training room. I walked over to take a look and found Clary training by herself.

"Morning" I said as I walked in, she turned to me. I could tell she was training for a while, all her sweat was coming down like a water fall and her cheeks were red as hell.

"Morning, what time is it?" she asked

"9 am" I said sitting down on the couch that was there.

"Damn" she said grabbing her bottle of water.

"Everything ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine I just lost track of time" she said

"How long have you been training?" I asked her

"Since 4" she said while giving a side smile

"In the morning?" I asked her

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind and I usually just train to help clear my mind" she told me

"Now what would have the little spit ball of fire all worked up?" I asked smiling

"Nothing just some stuff that I needed to think about" she said smiling at me.

"Well I hope it's nothing big" I told her

"Jace is there something you want?" she asked

"No, not at all I guess I have a lot on my mind to" I said. I wasn't lying I just didn't know to tell her that she was creeping up on me in every sense of the word.

"A girl?" she asked looking away

"Kind of" I said smiling

"Well I hope she is worth you" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you're a nice guy, cocky but nice" she said

"Thanks, I knew you had a thing for me" I said smirking

"Yes Jace, I am madly in love with you and I can't hide it any more" she said, if only it was true. I would love to hear those words coming out of her mouth without sarcasm.

"I knew it" I said smiling, she started laughing.

"You know not everything is about you" she said

"Then who is it about?" I asked

"Me" she said smiling, I smiled back at her.

CLARY POV

Jace was being nice and I liked it, last night everything was running through my head and I couldn't sleep. I went to train and lost track of time, Jace had walked in and that's what stopped me. We were having a civil conversation and I liked it. There was no cockiness from either of us, we were just talking and it was different. I got to see a different side of him, I just could not stop thinking about the girl from Taki's.

"So" I said trying to continue the conversation but failing big time.

"Who trained you guys back home?" he asked

"My mom, she's amazing" I told him

"I can tell, I have never seen any Shadowhunter move the way you do" he said

"Thank you, I pride myself in being the best in everything I do" I told him

"Really? What else can you do?" he asked

"Well that's something for me to know and you to find out" I said with a smirk

"Is that an invite?" he said with his own smirk

"I never invite strangers to do anything" I said getting up and walking to the dummies for some hand to hand training.

"What would it take for me not to be a stranger?" he asked walking behind me

"Jace, me and you. I don't know what there is or if there is anything but I feel like…" I started to say but couldn't find the right words.

"Feel like what?" he asked, I looked up at him and saw something like hope in his eyes.

"I don't know how I feel but I feel something" I told him, he came closer to me.

"I feel something to, is you're good or bad?" he asked

"Good, yours?" I said looking down, he came even closer. I could feel the heat coming of his body; feel his breath on my face.

"Good" he said, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. He laughed a bit before putting his hand under my chin and making me look at him. This guy makes me feel so tiny and I'm short, he makes me feel nervous and insecure.

"Jace" I said

"Clary look I need to tell you something. Ever since I saw you, you took over my thoughts and everything. Your different, you're not like the other girls I have met. I feel like I need to always be with you, be around you and hold you. This sounds corny and stupid since we don't really know each other but something about you" he said putting his forehead on mine.

"I don't know what to tell you Jace, you have waken something in me that I never felt before and I don't know what it is or how to deal with it" I told him

"Then lets figure it out together, see where this goes" he said, just as I was about to answer him.

"CLARY!" Jon called from god knows where.

"Ahh, I have to go and see who died" I told him, he pulled away and looked at me

"Don't worry we can continue this later" he said

"Promise?" I asked with a smile

"Promise Red" he told me, I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to see what my brother wanted and in the process I am going to kill him for messing up our little moment. We almost kissed, I think. No yeah we almost kissed, god what I would give to get that moment back. Once I'm done with Jon and whatever is so important that he yelled my name I'm going to go back to Jace and talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT AND THANK GOD! IT COMES OUT THIS YEAR IN AUG. CANT WAIT TO SEE IT**

* * *

CLARY POV

"What do you want Jon?" I asked bothered at what he messed up.

"Red, I needed to know if you have anything planned for tonight" he said

"Really? That was the big thing? That's why you had to be yelling my name like this was our house" I said

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"No, it's not I was talking to Jace and you messed it up" I told him

"Oh I'm sorry Red, I didn't know" he said

"It's ok; I have nothing planned for tonight. Why?" I asked

"Mom wants to talk on the computer, she made me promise that you would be there" he told me

"Ok what time?" I asked

"Seven pm" he told me

"I'll be there, no problem" I said

"Good now let's go eat" he told me

"Wait did Isabelle cook, I remember Jace saying something about her cooking being bad" I told him

"No Clary she didn't cook, we are. These people have been really nice to us and it's time to give something back" he said

"Ok, what do you want to make?" I asked

"Well its morning so how about pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and some orange juice" he said

"Dam boy that's some Denny's food right there" I said laughing.

"Yeah come on, I'm going to get Mike and Sebastian to help out too. Meet you there" he told me and walked away

I started to walk to the kitchen when I ran into Alek in the hall.

"Hey morning" I said

"Clary can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure no morning that's ok, what's on your mind?" I asked

"Sorry morning, I want to know if you have feelings for Jace?" he asked

"Well, I think that is a conversation I should have with him not to be rude but it's none of your business" I said and started to walk away but he pulled me back and pushed me up against a wall

"What the hell!" I said

"Look little girl I'm not going to let anyone get between me and him, we have known each other since we are little." He said

"And you're in love with him" I said

"That's not true, I love him because he is my brother but I'm not in love with him" he said

"Ok Sure, let me go" I told him

"Not until you tell me if you feel something for him or not" he told me

"None of your business" I told him, he was getting me mad and I knew that I could kick his ass fast but I felt bad for him.

"Let her go" someone said, we both turned and saw Jace walking towards us. Alek let me go and I stayed there looking at Jace for a moment

"I have to go" I said

"Clary are you ok?" Jace asked

"Fine no harm done, I'll see you in the kitchen when you get a chance" I said and walked away. Once I was in the kitchen I found Jon, Mike and Seb getting the things out to start cooking.

"Well hello and good Morning boys" I said, they turned to look at me and smiled

"Morning short stuff" Mike said

"Morning Red" Seb told me, I nodded at both of them and went to the stove

"So let's get this done" I told them, after about an hour of cooking we were almost done and Hodge had walked in

"Wow, thank you" he said

"No problem, I'm going to call everyone else so that we can start eating" Jon said

"Ok, Mike set the table please" I told him, he nodded and went to get the table ready. A few minutes later Jon came with Isabelle, Alek and Jace. The table was set and everyone took a seat. One said of the table was Hodge, Alek, Jace, and Isabelle. Across from Hodge was Sebastian, across from Alek was Mike, across from Jace was me and across from Isabelle was Jon. I couldn't help but notice that while we were eating Jon kept glancing at Isabelle. Now there is something I can work with, Jon liking Isabelle.

"Thanks you guys for the food" Hodge said

"You're welcome" I said smiling

"Which one cooked?" Alek asked

"Well we helped prepare everything but the one that cooked was Clary, my mom showered her and she can make some awesome desserts" Jon said

"We will have to take you up on that and find out" Jace said looking at me

"Ok" I told him. The Lightwoods cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes, the rest of us went to hang out.

"Clary, can I talk to you?" Jace asked

"Sure" I said, we made our way to the green house in the back.

"Look I want to say sorry for the way Alek acted I don't know what has gotten into him" he said

"No problem, he's just protective of you and I understand that" I said

"Yeah I guess but he still shouldn't have done that" he told me

"Forgive and Forget, I would react the same way if some stranger came into our lives and was making my brother act different" I said

"Glade you're ok" he said

"Never better" I told him

"There is something else I wanted to ask you" he said

"Yeah" I answered

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked

"Sure, see you at 8" I told him before walking away. I wanted to spend more time with Jace but I wanted to talk to Jon as well

"See you in a few for training?" he asked

"Yeah how about one hour, we can all train together" I said

"Great" he told me.

JACE POV

I wanted to spend time with Clary, but what Alek did was out of line. I knew he was going to be in his room, I don't know what has gotten into him lately.

"Hey Alek, can we talk?" I said from behind the door

"Come on in" he told me, I opened the door and walked inside but I stayed by the door.

"Why did you attack Clary?" I asked him

"She changed you Jace; a few days ago you would not have cared if I hit on a girl or actually hit her. But now you're so protective of her that you don't see anyone but her when you're in the same room" he said

"So" I answered

"So? That's all you have to say?" he asked

"What do you want me to say? I like her ok and she makes me feel different. She's different" I said

"Yeah well she could also get us all killed" Alek said

"You're so dramatic" I told him

"W.e" he told me

"See you in the training room in 10 minutes" I told him before walking out.

He has also changed but he doesn't understand that I like being around Clary, she's special. I walked into the training room and saw the guys and Clary already there. Isabelle walked in and Alek was right behind her. I'm going to do something that I should have done a while ago.

"Hey Clary" I said walking over to her and the others

"Hey what's up?" she said

I was standing right in front of her now, she looked so beautiful in her training clothes. I put a hand on each side of her cheek and leaned down, once my lips meat hers i felt a shock go throw my whole body. Her lips were soft and they tasted like watermelon, she actually suprised me since she kiss me back but i am Jace who wouldnt kiss me. I pulled away and looked her, she didnt say anything. We stood there for what felt like hours just looking at each other.

"i have wanted to do that since the first day i saw you" i told her

"Took you long enough" she said smiling, we were so distracted with each other we still hadnt noticed that the other were looking at us.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED IN SUCH A LONG TIME AND IM SUPER SORRY ITS SHORT IM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK OF SOME OF YOU CAN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WOULD BE GREAT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I DONT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

**R&R PLEASE LOVE YA :)**

* * *

CLARYS POV

When Jace kissed me, it was like the whole world had stopped and the only two people left were us. Looking at him I noticed that behind this cocky jerk could be a good guy, I mean up until now he has shown me that but I have been wrong in the past. I heard some one clear their throat.

"If you don't mine we would like to train" Alek said looking at us

"Yeah" Jace answered when we stepped back

I turned to walk to were Jon and the others were, I could feel Jace eyes on me.

"So I take it you like him" Seb said

"Yeah" I said

"Lets get started, we can do it like we have done back home" Jon said

"How's that?" Isabelle asked

"Well back home we are even but here we are not so we need some one to stay out for today tomorrow we can change" Mike said

"Ok, I'll stay out" Jon answered, Mike nodded at him

"Alright so this is how it is, you pair up some one. For right now its going to be Isabelle and Clary, Alek and Seb, Jace and Mike. First person to get knocked down on their backs loses and they are out. Its that last person standing" Jon explained

"Alright" I said, everyone nodded and went to get weapon's. We started, Isabelle and I were up first. It didn't take long, I noticed she liked to use her wipe so I just kept moving so she couldn't get me. Once I saw my chance I moved in on her and knocked her down with out even breaking a sweat. Point for me! Then Alek and Seb, this was going to be interesting Seb is fast but Alek is older so he must know more. In two minutes Alek and Seb pinned to the floor in some type of lock and last Mike and Jace. Jace was fast, he was one of the best shadow hunters of our generation but Mike was better. It was a longer fight, each time you thought it was over Jace would pull out or Mike would back flip and finally Mike dropped Jace right on his back knocking the air out his.

"Ok so our winners are Clary, Alek and Mike. Who's going first?" Jon asked

"I think the guys should go first" I said

"Ok" Mike said

When Mike and Alek started I went to see if Jace was alright.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. That Mike kid can fight" he said

"Yeah he can, he's the one that trained us. His parents were like the best of the best" I said

"Yeah noticed" he said rubbing his back

"You'll be fine put a rune on, it will be good as new" I said laughing

"How about you put on a sexy nurse outfit and take care of me" he said smirking

"How about no" I said standing up

"It was worth a try" he said

"Yeah" I said

"Clary! Come on its over" Jon said

"Yeah" I said jumping up and running to where he was

"Alek won, so its going to be you and him now" he said

"Ok" I said, I walked over to him and took a fighting stand as soon as we were ready Jon said go and Alek just stood there. I looked at him and then in a blink he was gone, I made my way up a beam and saw him move to the right.

"Alek, either fight or quit" I said

"Fine" he said hitting me with a stick and knocking me down, I was able to curl my self into a ball and land on my feet. He came down just as fast swinging the stick at me.

"Alek its practice be careful" Isabelle said

I kicked him on his shoulder and knocked to stick out of his hand, he came at with full force and I saw it.

_Punch_

_Kick_

_Punch_

_Jab_

I was able to block all of them but he does have the strength of a guy. Everyone was telling him to watch out there was no need for that much force, but he kept at it.

"Alek" I said but he didn't listen

_Punch_

_Kick_

_Punch_

I turned to round house kick him but he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him, I lost balance a bit but gained it right back. He was still holding my leg when he pushed me hard against the wall.

JACE POV

We were watching the fight between Clary and Alek, he was really trying to hurt her.

"Your not going to do anything to stop it?" I asked looking at Jon and the other guys

"Clary likes to fight her own battles if you get in the middle it will just make things worst" Jon said

"But she needs help" Isabelle said

"No she doesn't believe" Sebastian said

"I'm going to help her" I said making my way to her

"Don't" Jon said grabbing my arm and pulling me back, I jerked my arm out of his grasp

"Look" Mike said pointing at them

Clary had Alek pinned on the way, she had her foot on this throat. In no time Alek grabbed her foot, flipped her and slammed her against a wall for the second time. This time Clary fell and she didn't get up.

"Clary!" I yelled while running to her

"What's your problem?" Jon said pushing Alek

"I won" Alek said looking at me

"Yeah you won the fight but you lost any respect we had for you" I said looking at him, Isabelle walked passed him with out looking his way.

"Clary are you ok?" Isabelle asked

"Yeah I think I just have some bruises" she answered, I walked over to her and picked up her bride style

"I'll take her to her room, Izzy get some towels and the first aid kit" I said walking away. I could hear Jon fighting with Alek but I didn't care I needed to take care of Clary right now.


End file.
